


The Start of Something Special

by Bunny_Hoarder



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunny_Hoarder/pseuds/Bunny_Hoarder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know the tag says underage, but Ciel is about 16 here, which I guess technically is still underage, but eh...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start of Something Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who finally got so ashamed of middle school written smut that it needed to be rewritten? Bingo that’d be me. I nearly had an aneurysm looking at what trash I wrote… I always redo stories and make continuations as the years go on cause I get better at writing. Plus, if you really wanna read the 7th grade version I will leave it up as the ‘first chapter’ of this story. Congratulations, you get to look at my trash >.> Anyway so here’s the now 12th grade version of Ciel and Sebastian’s night together. Please read, review, and share as you want. I also aged Ciel up here. I don't know what the hell young me thought that it would be okay for Ciel to be 13. What the actual.... Anyway. Thanks for reading

With the moon beginning to glow in the black sky along with its tiny, twinkling companions it was time for a certain boy to settle down for bed. Ciel stood in his bedroom, still in his outfit from earlier that day. It was a simple white shirt with a pine needle green jacket and matching green shorts that fit him nicely. He watched the stars appear one by one from his large bedroom window. He continued to watch when there was a tap on the door. He knew exactly who it was just by the sound. “Come in Sebastian,” he called loud enough for the demon to hear, his gaze not shifting from the white, glowing orb in the sky.

When the door opened a tall, handsome man with crimson red eyes walked in. “Good evening young master, are you ready for me to start your bath or do you wish to stare out at the cosmos for another half an hour?” He walked over to Ciel’s large wardrobe to pick out his night clothes for after his bath. Ciel glanced from the window towards him. Sebastian had been there for him since he was in that awful sex trade. Ciel had called for someone, anyone to help him. There was a flash of darkness and Ciel had found himself staring into the eyes of a demon with black feathers falling down like rain around them. He had made the contract with the demon, save him and help him find who murdered his parents in exchange for his soul. It had been 7 years since the fire of the mansion. 7 long, hate filled years of pointless searching and ending up finding nothing. Ciel was starting to wonder if he would ever find out who did it and why.

Ciel touched his fingers lightly to the eyepatch that covered the demons mark. It had been one of the worst pains Ciel had ever felt. He imagined that death would be less painful than it was to have the mark on his eyes. Sebastian had said that the mark had needed to be in an obvious place so the demon would be able to track his prey from even across the world. Ciel doubted that Sebastian could find him that far away, but the demon had proved that finding Ciel anywhere was no obstacle to him at all, just a minor inconvenience.

Sebastian cleared his throat slightly, drawing Ciel out of his thoughts. “Your bath is ready for you.” He stood there with a white towel on his arm and waited for Ciel to come. Ciel nodded his head and walked across the carpet to the bathroom. “Thank you Sebastian… for everything I guess,” he muttered and walked past the demon to walk into the bathroom. The stream of the hot water welcomed him with loving arms, comforting him and stripping him of the stress piled up on him. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Sebastian had used his favorite soap to fill the tub with bubbles. ‘Honey and strawberries,’ Ciel smiled softly to himself. The scent was so comforting because it reminded him of his mother. She had always enjoyed sweets and often smelt of honey suckle and strawberry cake.

Ciel let out a soft hum at the memory and turned to look back at the demon. “Are you going to accompany me in the bath or do you have some silly duties to attend to?” Sebastian set the towel down lightly on the sink and bent down on one knee to help Ciel undress. He could tell the boy had a lot on his mind and it was distracting him from relaxing. He unbuttoned the shirt one by one, helping Ciel take it off before assisting him in removing the rest of his clothing except for his underwear. As soon as the boy had reached the age where his body started changing, he requested that Sebastian discontinue completely stripping him.

Sebastian left him alone for a few minutes to throw the dirty clothes into the hamper for Mey-Rin to wash the next day. He waited a few moments outside of the door until he was sure that Ciel had slipped into the warm water. He stood patiently by the sink until Ciel was ready to wash his hair and body. It partially amused Sebastian how utterly helpless the boy was without him there. Ciel was barely able to dress himself properly without Sebastian being there to straighten out his bow. Sebastian amused himself with thoughts of how much his master really depended on him until said master interrupted his thoughts. He looked back to the boy with an eyebrow raised. “Yes my lord, is something wrong?”

Ciel shook his head slightly in response before he spoke quietly. “No, I just said I don’t require your assistance after all, so you can go do whatever it is you do at night.” Sebastian was surprised at this, the young master had never taken a bath by himself since Sebastian had been there, but he bowed respectfully with his hand over his chest. “I will see you in the morning then.” Sebastian turned on his heel to leave the room. He walked out of Ciel’s bedroom after shutting the door and headed down the hall to prepare for the next day.

Ciel sat in the warm bath with his face deep into the bubbles. The white, foamy suds completely covered his mouth, but let him being able to breathe. He mentally sighed and held his breathe to sink deeper and completely emerge himself. He didn’t know what was happening to him. It had started a few years ago when Sebastian had informed him that he was going through the human change known as puberty. Ciel had to endure the long talk with his butler about what was happening to his body. The whole process was weird and frankly, disturbed Ciel to no end. He was getting taller quicker, his appetite never seemed to end and he was beginning to grow hair in places he didn’t even believe. His voice was starting to do this thing where he would be talking normally and then all of a sudden, it would jump nearly an octave and make this squeak sound. There had been several occasion where he angrily thrown papers from his desk when Sebastian had laughed at him for it.

Ciel resurfaced and grabbed the scented oil to wash his hair. He had watched Sebastian do it for years now so he knew how much to pour into his hands, how to work it into his hair and how to wash it out. After making sure that all of the white soapy suds were free from his hair, he began working on cleaning his body. He brushed the soap across his arms that were beginning to show muscular definition, across his collar bones that were beginning to show less, down his chest and across his stomach. Lifting one leg from the water to wash it, he noticed that his legs were changing too. They were becoming longer and lankier. From his father’s side of the family Ciel could assume that he was going to be tall.

After a few more moments of pointless soaking, Ciel got out of the bath, drained the tub, and dressed without saying anything. Outside dark, grey, rain filled clouds began to roll in from the horizon. Ciel calmly strolled into his bedroom and blew out his nightstand candle as the slight drizzle began. Soon enough the lightning and thunder made it’s appearance. When he was younger his mother told him a story of the thunder and lightning that made him not so afraid of it.

* * *

 " _Mommy! Daddy!” The small voice called out as his small feet padded across the cold wooden floors into his parents bedroom. Outside the thunder and the lightning took turns roaring and flashing across the usually calm midnight sky. The small boy of only 6 years old made his way onto the bed carefully and wedged himself in the middle of the two larger sleeping figures. The smaller of the two giants stirred and rolled over to stare at Ciel with a dazed look before she sat up. “Ciel, darling, what are you doing out of bed so late at night? You know you won’t grow big and strong if you don’t sleep well.”_

_Ciel immediately clung to his mother's chest and let out a soft whimper at the crack of thunder outside and the lightning that flashed into the room. “Oh I see, you’re scared of the storm hmm?” She smiled and looked down at Ciel and he slowly nodded his head. “Come now, let’s get you comfy and I’ll tell you a story.” Ciel smiled and crawled under the covers and cuddled closer to her warmth. “There now, ready for the story?” He nodded excitedly. “Alright well, in the olden days the thunder and lightning lived on the earth amongst all the other people, but Lightning was always so loud at all hours of the night. Many of the citizens complained and the king didn’t want his citizens to be upset so he made Thunder and Lightning live at the far end of the town, as far as possible from other people's houses._

_The thunder was an old mother sheep, and the lightning was her son, a ram. Whenever the ram got angry he used to go about and burn houses and knock down trees; he even did damage on the farms. Whenever the lightning did these things, his mother used to call out to him in a very loud voice to stop and not to do any more damage; but the lightning did not care in the least for what his mother said, and when he was in a bad temper used to do a very large amount of damage. At last the people could not stand it any longer, and complained to the king._

_So the king made a special order that the sheep and her son should leave the town and live in the far bush. This did not do much good, as when the ram got angry he still burnt the forest, and the flames sometimes spread to the farms and consumed them. So the people complained again, and the king banished both the lightning and the thunder from the earth and made them live in the sky, where they could not cause so much destruction. Ever since then, when the lightning is angry, he commits damage as before, but you can hear his mother, rebuking him and telling him to stop. Sometimes, however, when the mother has gone away some distance from her naughty son, you can still see that he is angry and is doing damage, but his mother's voice cannot be heard.” She let out a soft yawn and chuckled as she leaned down to press a small kiss to his forehead. “Is he asleep?” His father whispered as he turned to face towards his beloved. “Yes,” She nodded and smiled at him. “Now it’s time for mommy to go back to bed too.” He chuckled and reached out under the covers to hold her hand with his._

Ciel gave a small fond smile at the memory. It was times like that during his childhood that he missed the most. He missed his parents, and it always made it nearly impossible for Ciel to sleep when he realized, he would never see them again. He let out a soft sigh as his gaze shifted to the rain covered glass. He rolled over onto his side and watched the rain fall. It wasn’t that he hated the  always caused him to have nightmares about the night that his parents died.

* * *

He was slightly startled by the loud sounds. His mother wasn’t there to hold him through the storm. A few tears slipped past his defenses and he tried to silence his sobs with his pillow. It worked for the most part, no human ears would be able to hear the silent gasping of the teenage boy through the wooden door, but unfortunately for Ciel, there wasn’t just humans within his manor. Sebastian looked up from his place down in the kitchen where he was preparing for the masters meal in a few hours. It was a simple dish, but Ciel favorite one, chocolate mousse with whipped cream surrounding and strawberry center. It took Sebastian only a moment of living with Ciel to realize how much the young boy enjoyed sweets. A fond memory began to take place in Sebastian’s mind. As a demon he had a rather large memory for storing his experiences. For instance, he could tell you everything he did on a certain date if he was on the surface at that time.

It began when Ciel had first summoned him to his room, complaining of a wobbly tooth that was preventing him from eating his food properly. After examining it, Sebastian decided to forcibly take it out, much to Ciel's discomfort. Ciel attempted to protest against the idea but Sebastian proceeded regardless, under the impression that he was doing his young master a favor. After the tooth removal, Ciel threw an angry fit at Sebastian. Ever since, he was unwilling to allow Sebastian to check for cavities in his teeth when they started to wobble. Sebastian chuckled at the memory and simply continued on with his task before he stilled. His acute hearing allowed him to be watchful over the entire household even if he was in a completely different part of the building. It was how he knew when those three idiots messed up on yet another simple task that they were assigned, that he would later have to correct, or if Ciel was shrinking his work in order to take a nap at his desk or to read a book.

The thing that had caused Sebastian to look away from his task was the small whimpering sounds. They appeared to be muffled and he hoped that Finny hadn’t brought another dog inside. He walked away from the meal toward the servants Quarters and opened the door carefully so it wouldn’t let out the usually loud creak. All three lumps were sound asleep in their beds. Finny was taking up all four corners of his bed as he snored loudly, Baldo was resting on his left side towards the wall, and Mey-Rin was slightly pink, obviously from the type of dream she was having. Sebastian could probably easily guess that the dream somehow involved him and her on some sort of romantic outing.

It slightly irritated him how she would fawn over him unnecessarily. She would mess up simple tasks just if he was in the room. It caused a lot of unneeded work for him, but some part of him felt like some of those said occasions were caused by the young master, because out of the corner of his eye when he was cleaning up whatever mess he could see Ciel with a smug smile on his face. With it narrowed out that the whimpers were coming from the three sleeping figures, that left only one other suspect. Sebastian carefully shut the door and then wrapped up the food in protective plasticware so it wouldn’t spoil or have insects attracted to it before he could return. After everything was properly covered he left the kitchen to walk down the hall, up the large staircase and quietly rapped his knuckles on the wooden door of Ciel’s bedroom. “Young Master? Are you alright?” He asked quietly, as to not disturb the peacefulness of the night.

Ciel uncovered the pillow from his face and looked towards the door. “I’m fine.” He said a bit stubbornly. There was no way he would let Sebastian see him in such a disheveled way. His face was all red, his eyes slightly swollen from rubbing the tears away, and his nose was running. All and all, he didn’t look so much like a young earl, but more of what a boy his age would. Sebastian didn’t believe those two words for a single moment, especially when he heard the large sniffle that came after them. “I’m coming in.” He informed before opening the door quietly and closing it behind him. The sight in front of him he could’ve almost pictured clearly in his mind. He withheld the sigh that was threatening to make its way through his chest. He took a seat on the side of Ciel’s bed and looked at the boy with a concerned look. “What’s wrong Ciel?” Not young master, just Ciel. That made Ciel look up from his stare down with his lap. “Nothing.” He refused to let Sebastian know he was feeling.

"Sebastian will you stay the night with me?” Ciel asked quietly not thinking that his butler had heard him, but Sebastian walked over to the side of Ciel's bed. "Only if you order it." Sebastian replied walking to Ciel's bedside and looked at him with silently, begging eyes. Thunder roared and lightning flashed outside. Ciel squeaked and jumped up and hug Sebastian tightly. "P-Please stay. Don't leave me alone. That's an Order." Ciel cried into Sebastian's chest. “Shh, it's ok, I'm here." Sebastian smiled and stroked Ciel's head softly crawling onto the bed and laying down," I promise that as long as I'm here nothing will ever hurt you."

Sebastian slowly started kissing Ciel slowly, starting at the space where his hair met the his forehead, and continuing gently down to capture his lips with a gentle burning passion growing in the pits of his stomach. He truly cared for this human, more so than any other before him. There was something about the way the young boy carried himself, with such high regards. The way he spoke, words flowing out of his mouth in cunning, intricate riddles. It was maddening to be so close and yet so far from this boy’s heart. He slowly undressed Ciel with careful motions. First, he untied the deep blue bow from around his neck. It was the same color blue as his Master’s eyes to a human, but to Sebastian he could tell that it was just a few shades darker. Next came the night shirt, his fingers slid carefully over each pearly white button. Button by button, more of Ciel’s body was revealed to the demon. Ciel always had such pale skin, despite spending hours out in his garden when there wasn’t work to do. Sebastian had caught him a few times trying to be sneaky.

Slowly lifting the boy's chin Sebastian looked at Ciel's deep blue eyes and kissed him softly pulling him close. "Sebastian..." Ciel whispered loud enough for his butler to hear. Sebastian knew what the other boy wanted to ask. Ciel was about 15 now, so puberty and hormones were racing through his body. Being kissed like that, even chastely, was probably enough to get his body a little hot and bothered. Ciel watched with slightly glazed eyes as Sebastian stood and removed his tail coat and vest. It was only a small change, but now he could see the muscles rippling under the white collared shirt.

Sebastian turned away for a moment and snapped his fingers to light the several candles on Ciel’s dresser. Ciel watched with amazement as one by one, the candles came to life. “Wow…” He said, looking around in amazement. The bright orange red of the flame reflection flickering in his eyes. "How did you do that?" Ciel asked curiously, his eyes squinting slightly at his butler. There was always something sebastian was pulling out of his sleeve, just when Ciel thought he had figured the other man out, but then again, he did have simply one _hell_ of a butler. There was probably an infinite amount of tricks that Sebastian would never show him. "I may have done it some time in the past." Sebastian said with a slight smirk on his face. “I have _many_ talents.” Ciel continued to give his butler a look that accused that of not being the truth. “Sounds like you were expecting something out of the ordinary to happen tonight with a tone like that.”

Sebastian chuckled lightly at his Young master's suspicions. “When doesn’t something out of the ordinary happen around here? You’re shrouded by a dark cloud of mystery and wonder. The ever cunning Ciel Phantomhive, disappearing for months at a time, doing who knows what? Her majesty’s ever faithful lapdog.” He chuckled as Ciel’s eyes lit up with slight fury at the last comment. “Lapdog…” He muttered lightly to himself. “I suppose you’re right, without you who knows where I would be right now?” Sebastian made a face in thought. “I don’t think you would want to find out.”

Sebastian strolled back over and took his previous position of sitting lightly on the side of the bed as Ciel took a couple deep, calming breaths. Ciel stared out at the curtains as Sebastian watched him carefully. He wasn’t sure if Ciel was completely certain about this and he began to get ready to stand and bid his Master good night again. He grabbed his vest and was ready to put it back on when Ciel spoke.

“Where do you think you’re going?” He asked, his eyes shifting to the corners to look at Sebastian through his peripheral vision. Sebastian set the clothing back down gently. “I want you to strip for me.” Ciel said in a false confidence. He was anxious, and nervous, his heart was pounding and he was sure Sebastian could probably sense it. His body was hot and he wanted more than his own hand to calm him. Sebastian chuckled lightly to himself and reached down to unhook his belt from the buckle. He pulled it out in one fluid motion and set it with his other discarded clothing.

He finished stripping himself of everything except for his boxers. Ciel looked over his butler's body and was more than satisfied. It seemed as if Sebastian had chosen this form, knowing that it would please more than one set of wandering eyes. Ciel knew fully well of the women and men who lusted after his butler. After all, who wouldn't want such a loyal companion by their side? He motioned for the other man to come forward. He gently placed his quivering had upon Sebastian's taut stomach gently. He was warm, not cold like Ciel was expecting. There was something human about that. He kneeled up on the edge of his bed and continued to walk his hands across the skin. It seemed to welcome his touch. Ciel trailed his gaze upward and was a bit startled to find that Sebastian had been watching him the entire time. It made his all the more real. It would have been easy to brush this off as a dream, some lust-filled fantasy that was fueled by his hormone driven mind, but now, there was no denying it. This was real, this was happening, this was what he wanted. 

He brushed his finger tips along Sebastian's lips gently. He leaned up and pressed his lips to the other man's as his arms wrapped themselves around the back of his neck to balance out the weight shift. Sebastian could sense the struggle of having to hold himself at that angle. He placed his hands gently upon Ciel's hips and pushed him away a bit. Ciel reopened his eyes and looked at him. Was this a test? Had he failed? Did he go too far? His panic began to rise again, but Sebastian quickly pecked him on the lips before laying him down. This was a much easier position. Sebastian climbed onto the bed and hovered above the boy before him. He touched his lover's cheek gently before placing his lips where he touched. There was something honorable about doing this. He would be the first one. Sure, there would be women that would follow after him, but they didn't matter. 

He continued his trail of affections across Ciel's skin. Each brushing touch of fingers along his arm, every gentle kiss pressed to his lips, was reassurance that he was okay, that he would be okay and that this was okay. Sebastian slid down to Ciel's chest and started kissing everywhere he could. Ciel was blushing a faint rose color that made him seem even more like a doll. Sebastian chuckled a bit at that, but shook his head lightly at Ciel's questioning look. Ciel squinted slightly, but soon relaxed when Sebastian nipped lightly at his hipbones. It seemed that no matter how many sweets he ate, there was simply no way for him to gain any weight. He stared up at the ceiling as Sebastian touched his body. It made him jump slightly when there was a nip on his inner thigh. He leaned up on his forearms to look at the demon between his legs.

His breath caught in his throat at the sight. Sebastian had somehow already managed to pull off his underwear without him noticing and was quietly lapping at his hard cock. His face got even more red as he fell back onto his pillows and covered his mouth to keep in the sounds that were trying to escape. Sebastian continued his ministrations and then suck lower. It was sort of cute how round and squishy Ciel's butt was. It was nice and soft in his hands as he kneaded the round globes of flesh in his hand. He pulled the cheeks apart gently with his thumbs to view his target. He stuck one of his index fingers into his mouth and coated it with saliva before pressing against the small, fluttering hole, and working it open. Ciel shifted slightly at the strange feeling. Admittedly, it wasn't the first time that a finger had wandered back there, but it was different now that it was someone else. 

Sebastian's finger touched him in different places, and was able to get deeper than his own. It was a weird feeling as it moved and touched along his walls, searching for something. Ciel's hips jerked and he let out a small whine behind his hand. After touching himself for so long, he hadn't ever felt something like that. Sebastian's finger probed over that spot again and again, each time sending a shock of electricity up Ciel's body. He whined, squirmed and whimpered before his free hand came down to Sebastian's black hair between his legs. This caused the demon to look up at him. Those red eyes. There was nothing more captivating as them that Ciel had ever seen. "Please." He whispered behind his hand. "More, please."

Sebastian complied and pulled a bottle of body lotion from Ciel's top drawer of the nightstand. He looked it over and then opened it. He chuckled lightly at Ciel's face. "I have had my fair share of homosexual relationships, so I do know that the human body needs preparation before sex." Sebastian opened the bottle and spread a generous amount over his fingers and then resumed his position between Ciel's legs. He slid in one slick finger easily before thrusting that one in and out. After Ciel had gotten used to that sensation he slid another finger inside. It was another moment before he could start moving those fingers. Above him Ciel was whining and trying to not rock his hips. The boy was flushed panting slightly as he watched Sebastian through half lidded eyes.

Those deep blue eyes were something of beauty. They watched the way that Sebastian moved, capturing every moment as if they looked away for a second they would miss something important. Ciel whined again, softly in his throat as he felt Sebastian slide another finger inside of him. He was so stretched and full that every microshift of those fingers inside of him brought him closer to the edge. When they left him he felt so empty. His lower regions throbbed in desperation for something to fill the space. When Sebastian opened the bottle of lotion that had been discarded on the other side of the bed again and spread some of the white lotion onto his boner, Ciel couldn't help but spread his legs wider in invitation. He needed this and he needed it as soon as possible.  

Sebastian leaned over Ciel's body, balancing himself on one arm above Ciel's shoulder as he took his erection into his other hand. It was a bit of a hard maneuver ti do but Sebastian managed it. He placed the head of his cock at Ciel's quivering entrance. He looked up at Ciel's face from where he had been staring down. Those blue eyes were shut tightly with anticipation. Sebastian gave a soft smile before kissing Ciel's forehead. He couldn't help but think of this as one of the rare moments he realized Ciel was growing up. He placed another kiss on the tip of Ciel's nose which earn him a scrunched up face. He laughed a nit and Ciel slowly peaked his right eye open. "Why did you stop?" He asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the peaceful silence that surrounded them.

"No reason in particular." Sebastian responded before pressing his lips to Ciel's He pressed his hips forward slightly and grit his teeth together slightly when the head of his penis breached through the tight ring of muscle at Ciel's entrance. He watched Ciel's reaction carefully and made sure that he didn't move further until the other boy was ready. Slowly Sebastian started to rock his hips in time with Ciel's. Steadily their pace increased, and Ciel couldn't control his sounds anymore. He openly let his voice echo around the quiet room. Sebastian kissed him gently, letting him moan against his mouth instead so he wouldn't wake the other members of the house. Unknown to him, it was too late for that. 

The two lovers slowly began to peak. It was hot, and sweaty, but it was perfect and exactly how they wanted it. Wrapped with their arms around each other they came to their climax. Sebastian reached down to stroke Ciel to bring the boy to his finish first, because that was the gentlemanly thing to do. You should always make sure your partner finishes before you, otherwise you just used their body to get yourself off. The two pulled apart and kissed until they had caught their breath. Outside the storm had subsided to a slight drizzle. It was calm in the Phantomhive manor. Well, almost calm. In the heat of the moment the two lovers hadn't heard the bedroom door being cracked open, nor noticed the three sets of wide eyes that stood out in the darkness. 


End file.
